codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
United hollemzollrm imperial states America rules the world found the Earth federation with United States America hollemzollrm imperial states tmnt gundam
Origins the family arethey are the last legitamate male heorrs of carlamigne but tdue to power game game when the heirs where babys where todlers the where unable to make a point about being owners of these terrotorys. by the time the where it was to late beginning of ottos and blums unification of germany and poland after the congress of Frankfurt failed but unlike real history otto manage to susscsufuly extract him that led to willhelm the first kaiser being called him in 1861 after it was later reveld under the modern founder Wilhelm II that his grand uncle was made premaritally infertile fore treson and was eventually killed during when he was claeed up and his ministry of interior and vice chancellor was suprise dare they say shocking blum he was so different from him but historianns doing more reserch found out they where very close also during this a poland raising happen Bismarck helped russia and was offered russian poland in extange for Bulgaria in the future and united states of america bought alaska at the same time both where bargans in terms of money so they bought it polans the king was nervice but it was at there behest. the beging of britanias second blood fued prior to whilhem I acension they had prussia had good relations but all this change sense the new prussian leadership andd junker class for the most part dispise brittania for cowards in the naplionic wars especially of the ruling family and expectably how they tratred there people and obsolete government system and idology and breaking there traty by conquering south america and wheillm and there leadership from all sideds of ilse where Lincoln fanboys and they where also providing arms and providing each other assitants it was then there leadership reveled there alliance treaty with united states and recognized theere campaign gains in america and they know britainians where asking them for arms and it was rejected and also they declared war on them and slso told them they conquered iceland and greenland and they gave it to america and also whehlem more publicy destroyed that did not happen in our history that they where giving the recichstag more oversight and so they would no longer be a millitry with a state under a few conditions and also they joingly annoced with america that woman would be given the right to bvote a pet project blums and also bismarck was made royal megenied Grand count when he with his PMC conquered a dukedom thet was trying to join britania in the was and recongized there legitmacy but the pmc was merged right after with the prussiana army and bismarack would not witht permission get promoted after that he never ased and blum was gevern the same tile with the same previlages but was allowed omit the von from his name swewig holtstien was attacked with conferation support on it own and next year austria expecting something but did not get anything declared war bismarck and blum already made a treaty with italy promiseing and also promiseing poland would be an equal part of this n them venota russia sied with them with some minor ukarine terrirtoy gains exoecatly in russ but most econmoic things and so where french both declared war but this inferated other memors of the confederation and decided to sidse with prussia and signing secreat treatys already reformed to prussia standerds the great unification war began great unification war bismarck promiseing then over being only state sideing wiht austria was vicum of a coupe and and policaly join prussia with there royal family exiled to the UK and than austria face prusser from all sides surenderd and trated well the had to up there Polandand other terrortorys promised in extange for a peace and also baned from german affaers unless say othe wise by other things Category:Nations Category:Alternate Timelines Category:Nation